Ash Ketchum/Original series (Johto)
Ash Ketchum/Original series (Johto) Ash Ketchum(サトシ Satoshi) Character information Gender: Male Region: Kanto Debut: Dont Touch That 'dile Hometown: Pallet Town Family: Delia Ketchum (mother) Unnamed father Unnamed grandfather Friends: Professor Oak Gary Misty Brock Tracey Professor Elm Casey Harrison Occupation: Trainer Voice actor: Rica Matsumoto (Japanese) Veronica Taylor (English) Ash Ketchum is a main character of the Pokémon Anime. He is a trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master. Appearance In the original series, Ash wears a medium blue jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, dark cyan or teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white hat with a green stylized "L". Personality Since entering the Johto region Ash became independent in himself as he starts to train the Pokémon he owns instead of catching more of them but still had trouble opening up to advice from others, being patient with others and taking rivals seriously, other than Gary, but began to get a little better at it. Ash still kept his other traits from his previous travels while keeping his love for Pokémon. Biography Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver Ash heard that there was a region called Johto and traveled there to find and catch new Pokémon unseen in Kanto. He battled the Gym Leaders there and caught the three Starter Pokémon, just as he'd done in Kanto. Brock returned and left Professor Ivy (for unknown reasons) and Tracey remained at Professor Oak's Lab in Pallet Town. During this season, Ash won two badges for the Johto League, by facing Falkner of the Violet City Gym and Bugsy of the Azalea Town Gym. He also catches a Shiny Noctowl, had another battle with Misty and said goodbye to his Charizard as he left it at the Charicific Valley so it could become stronger. Ash won three more badges, but was delayed from having his sixth Gym Battle as the Gym Leader, Olivine Town's Jasmine, was preoccupied with caring for an ill Electric Pokémon, Ampharos, that fueled the lighthouse's power. Determined to get his Gym Battle, Ash traveled over to Cianwood City to get the medicine needed for Ampharos. Along the way he meets the Gym Leaders Whitney, Morty, Jasmine and Chuck, along with some new friends like Sakura, an aspiring Trainer and one of the 5 Kimono Sisters and reunites with Casey, whose Chikorita evolved into Bayleef. After his Gym Battle with Chuck, Ash and his mates traveled to the Whirl Islands on Chuck's suggestion to take part in the Whirl Cup Competition, a tournament for Water-type Pokémon. During this season, Ash finally collected the remaining three badges to enter the Johto League by beating Jasmine, Pryce and Clair. He also met Lance and stopped Team Rocket's latest scheme at the Lake of Rage and brought a Larvitar back to its mother. In the Johto League, he battled his old rival Gary and finally defeated him, bringing their long rivalry to an end, then fought Harrison from the Hoenn region, who had a Blaziken, a Fire-type Pokémon Ash had never seen before. To face it, Ash chose his trusty Charizard: the two Fire-types fought fiercely, but ultimately Charizard fainted and Ash lost. (However, Charizard managed to wound Blaziken badly enough to prevent Harrison from using it in his next match, which led to his defeat.) Ash then decided to travel to the Hoenn region, but sadly, both of his friends had to return home and thus would not be traveling with him this time. Pokémon In rotation Ash was given Pikachu by Professor Oak as the original Kanto starter Pokemon had been taken. Originally, Pikachu would not listen to Ash and constantly shocked him. However, after accidentally angering a flock of Spearow, Pikachu had a change of heart when he saw Ash defend him. Since then, Pikachu has assisted and been very successful in many of Ash's wins and over time has adopted Ash's mannerisms. Pikachu does not want to be in his Poké Ball so he stays out all the time, often riding on Ash's shoulder or head. Pikachu ♂ Heracross was the first Pokémon that Ash captured in Johto. He loves tree sap and has been known to suck the pollen out of Bulbasaur's Bulb on several occasions causing Bulbasaur pain. Heracross After evolving from Chikorita, Bayleef kept her longing feelings for Ash which did end up getting her in trouble on several occasions. However after getting used to her size, she managed to become a vital part of Ash's team and helped win many Gym & League battles. Chikorita → Bayleef ♀ After leaving his Charizard, Ash was eager to catch Cyndaquil upon first seeing it. But when he caught it, Cyndaquil was shown to be timid and slow to start it's flame. However, with some serious training it became one of the major powerhouses of Ash's Johto team. Cyndaquil Totodile was captured by Ash using his Lure Ball. Since Misty also wanted him, they decided to battle in order to determine whose he was. Ash won. Totodile has a quirky personality and really likes to dance. He has even been known to use this dancing tactic to help win battles. Totodile ♂ Noctowl is an incredibly rare Pokémon of Ash. He is a Shiny Pokémon which glitters as he comes out of his Poké Ball into battle. Due to his psychic abilities, he has been used many times to find and battle Ghost Pokémon as well as the usual flying requirements that Ash utilizes. Noctowl This description is blank. You can improve the Pokémon Wiki by editing this template. Egg → Phanpy * In storage Ash and Brock once saved a Charmander from death, and after saving him from his incompetent trainer, Brock decided that Ash should remain with him. Then, evolving from Charmeleon, Charizard didn't obey any orders that Ash gave and quite often used his flamethrower attack on Ash, (he still does this today, but now he does it as a sign of affection towards Ash rather than a sign of disobedience.) However, after getting frozen in battle, Charizard started to respect Ash as Ash nursed him back to health. Since then he has been a vital powerhouse in Ash's team and has been used in several Gym, League and Frontier battles and has even held his own in battles against Entei and Articuno. He currently resides at Prof. Oak's Lab in Kanto. Charizard When Squirtle was captured him was part of the Squirtle Squad, a terrorizing group of Squirtle that were causing havoc around Vermillion City. However after gaining respect for Ash, he joined his team and has since become an incredibly competent battler. He has won many Gym and League matches but has since returned to the Squirtle Squad to lead after the team started falling apart. Later, he appears with other Ash's captured Pokémon in Prof. Oak's lab, in the opening scene of BW: Adventures in Unova. Squirtle ♂ Bulbasaur was the third Pokémon Ash caught. He had been protecting a village of Pokémon that were recovering from illnesses. Since then he became a vital part of Ash's team and won many gym and league battles for Ash. Bulbasaur has been given the choice to evolve but decided to stay at his base form. Bulbasaur When he was in the Safari Zone, Ash managed to capture thirty Tauros, all of which reside at Oak's Laboratory. However Ash has used one of the Tauros on several occasions in Leagues and Frontier battles. Tauros ♂ Kingler was Ash's seventh Pokémon in Kanto. Evolving in its first ever battle in the Indigo League, Kingler is a good strong Pokémon that Ash has fallen back on in both the Indigo League. However it has not seen much experience outside of those leagues. Kingler Captured in the Orange Islands when stealing all the fruit from a small Island range, Snorlax has become a major powerhouse of Ash's, when he is awake that is. Due to his massive feeding requirements, Ash felt it better to stay at Professor Oak's, however he is still used for a number of Gym and League battles. Snorlax Captured after taking over a Power Plant, Muk was immediately sent to Professor Oak's Laboratory. While being there it grew incredibly affectionate and is known to hug Professor Oak on many occasions. However, past this affectionate yet slimy exterior, Muk has been used in several League battles and manages to hold its ground. As a running gag, Muk often knocks over Professor Oak when he's talking with Ash over the video-phone. Muk Given away Ash captured Beedrill while in the Bug Catching Contest just a bit shy from Goldenrod City in Johto. His capture of Beedrill made him win the contest. After the contest he decided to give the Beedrill to Casey as she loves Pokémon with yellow and black stripes, for they resemble an Electabuzz. Beedrill Temporary Ash, Brock and Misty borrowed Hoothoot from Hagatha in order to navigate the haunted forest. It attacked Ash and got affectionate with Misty since it only got along well with pretty girls. It was returned to her sister, Nagatha after they were able to get to the exit. Hoothoot Ash borrowed Staryu from Misty for the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. However, he did not win the contest and returned Staryu to her around the end of the episode. Staryu Ash borrowed Psyduck from Misty for the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. However, he did not win the contest and returned Psyduck to her. Psyduck ♂ When Ash and Keegan were separated from Misty, Brock and Ramona, Keegan hurt his arm, so Ash took his place by riding Arcky. Arcky Ash temporary borrowed Officer Jenny's Pidgeot in order to catch up to the boat that is leaving for Littleroot Town. Pidgeot Befriended Still on their way to Goldenrod City, Ash and co. decide to have a lunch break. Only to find that Ash's backpack had been stolen. Elsewhere Team Rocket steals a ham from Nurse Joy's grocery bag, only to have it stolen by something else. Brock comes up with a plan to lure out the thieves. Later that night, the thieves turn out to be the Dark Pokémon, Houndour. A Houndour with a scar on its right eye appears on a ledge. This particular Houndour is the leader of the pack. Houndour Ash encountered Celebi when Sammy traveled through time to save it from a greedy Team Rocket member called the Vicious. With the help of Suicune, Ash and Sammy protected Celebi from Vicious and saved the forest. Celebi Ash encountered Latias in the form of Bianca at Alto Mare when he saved her from Oakley and Annie. Latias developed a close bond with Ash and have been playing with him and with her brother, Latios. One night, when Oakley and Annie captured Latios, Latias teamed up with Ash to rescue him. When Latios gave his life to save the city from a massive and deadly tidal wave, Latias was heartbroken and Ash comforted her over the loss of her brother. The next day, Ash and his friends were leaving Alto Mare and Latias (or Bianca herself) bid farewell to Ash. Latias ♀ While not Ash's per say, Larvitar was in an egg that Ash was given to take to Professor Elm, however in transit of the Egg it hatched into Larvitar. Like any Pokémon just hatched it had the personality of a child, but a tortured child through memories of what happened to its mother. It froze up whenever anyone other than Ash spoke to it or held it, which it eventually managed to get over. Not long after meeting, Ash managed to return it to its mother and stopped the Poachers from ever disturbing them again. Egg → Larvitar Achievements Johto League Ash's Johto Badges Zephyr Badge Hive Badge Plain Badge Fog Badge Storm Badge Mineral Badge Glacier Badge Rising Badge Pokémon League Status Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Harrison: Quarter-Finals Category:Ash ketchum Category:Main character Category:Anime Category:Male Characters